


Middle Spoon

by Hurricane_Luna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Mechanic friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kabby, Multi, My first The 100 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Luna/pseuds/Hurricane_Luna
Summary: Abby feels her heart fall in her chest as more tears slip down Raven’s cheeks. “Nightmare?” she asked simply and the girl nods her head. “Do you want to sleep here?”Raven lifts her head and for a moment she looks relived, but then her eyes fall on something over Abby’s shoulder. “Forget it. It was stupid of me to come here.”Inspired by the opening scene of Grey’s Anatomy, episode 7X03.





	

_“Which is the true nightmare – the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?”_

 

Her heart is beating fast and her cheeks are wet with tears. Raven can feel a scream work its way up her throat, just like the one that woke her up just a moment ago. The room she is in is completely dark and she doesn’t remember where she is. Raven jumps out of the bed she has been lying on and crawls across the room until she reaches a wall. She tries to stand, but her entire body is shaking with fear and tears have started falling down her cheeks again. Raven doesn’t know what to do. Should she stay or should she try to find a way out? But before she has time to make a decision then a loud noise from somewhere outside fills the room. Raven holds her breath and hopes that no one can hear the sound of her beating heart.

Raven can hear footsteps. They are not in the room with her, but they are nearby. She closes her eyes. _’Please, don’t find me,’_ she thinks as she draws her right leg up to her chest and wraps her arms around it.

The footsteps come closer to her hiding place, but suddenly they stop and Raven waits for someone to open the door. She holds her breath and makes herself as small as possible, because then maybe the unknown person she is hiding from won’t see her. Raven knows that she shouldn’t just hide. She should fight and get the hell out of the darkness. But she is too afraid to move, so she just waits.

She waits for the door to open.

She waits for the person to come in and hurt her.

She waits and she waits.

But nothing happens and after what feels like hours, then the footsteps starts walking away again. Raven lets out a deep sigh of relief, but she can still feel the panic running through her body. She needs to figure out where she is and so she can get out – but how?

Raven lets her hands run over her left leg. No brace. That means she can’t walk. She’s also not wearing her pants or shirt. Did someone undress her? She thinks she remembers taking of the clothes herself, but why would she do that? It doesn’t make any sense.

Raven crawls slowly forward and lets her hands run over everything she finds on her way. Most of it is dirt or small rocks, but she also finds a screwdriver. She holds it tightly in her hand and prepares herself to use it as a weapon. Raven has never hurt anyone before with one of her tools, but she is willing to do it.

But wait. Raven stops crawling and holds the screwdriver out in front of her face. She tries to get her eyes to focus on the object in her hand. Through the darkness she can see that the handle is red and that it got a tear on the top of the handle – just like her own screwdriver.

This is her screwdriver!

But what is it doing here? Raven looks around the room and now that her eyes have adjusted further to the dark then she realizes that this is her own quarter.

No one is keeping her prisoner.

No one is going to hurt her.

The feeling of panic she had awoken with earlier had been brought on by a dream. Or more like a nightmare. Raven can’t remember what she her dream was about, but her subconscious has a fair share of bad memories to work with.

Raven slowly makes her way across the room to where she knows the bedside light is. She turns it on and then let herself fall down on her bed. The covers feel damp and there is tear stains on her pillow. It’s not the first time Raven has woken up from a nightmare screaming, but it’s the first time she has ever been this disoriented and out of it. Her entire body is still shaking with fear and even though Raven will never admit it, then she is afraid of going back to sleep. Because what if the nightmare comes back or if she wakes up like this again?

~*~

Abby lifts the hand that is resting on her stomach to the side, so she can sit up. Back when the Ark had still been up high in the sky, then she had always been a heavy sleeper. But since their arrival here on Earth, then the slightest sound or movement would wake her up. Abby doesn’t know what has woken up her this time. The only sound she can hear right now is the light snoring coming from Marcus, who is fast asleep beside her.

The moonlight shines through the window and lights up the room, so Abby doesn’t need to turn on the lamp beside the bed. She looks around room, but nothing seems out of place. She is just about to lay back down, when there is a soft knock on her door. Abby swings her legs over the side of the bed and waits. Maybe it’s nothing too important and the person will come back in the morning if they think she’s asleep. But there is another knock and it’s followed by a quiet whisper of her name.

_“Abby?”_

Abby quickly puts on her pants, but she can’t find her shirt, so she decides that her tank top will have to do and then she crosses the room and opens the door. On the other side Raven stands with her head bowed and her arms folded over her chest. Abby can see that Raven’s shoulders are shaking, so she lays her hands on the girl’s upper arms in hope of calming her down.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Abby asks and she tries her best not to sound too scared. Raven showing up at her door like this in the middle of the night is so unlike her that Abby can only assume the worse. Something terrible must have happened. “Raven, are you okay?!”

But Raven doesn’t answer any of Abby’s questions; instead she just shrugs her shoulders and lifts her right hand to wipe a tear of her cheek.

Abby feels her heart fall in her chest as more tears slip down Raven’s cheeks. “Nightmare?” she asked simply and the girl nods her head. “Do you want to sleep here?”

Raven lifts her head and for a moment she looks relived, but then her eyes fall on something over Abby’s shoulder. “Forget it. It was stupid of me to come here,” Raven says as she turns to leave, but Abby grabs her hand.

“Come on,” she says and pulls Raven with her into the room and closes the door behind them.

Raven waves her hand towards Marcus, who is still snoring softly from his spot on the bed.

"This will be weird.” 

“No, he’s asleep,” Abby says as she takes of her pants and crawls into the middle of the bed, so that there will be more than enough room for Raven as well. “Just get in.”

But Raven just keeps standing beside the bed without moving, so Abby pats the spot next to her a few times and sends Raven a soft smile. “Come on. Let’s both get some sleep now.”

Raven nods slowly. “Okay,” she whispers as she sits down on the edge of the bed. She takes of her shoes and brace, but then she hesitates for a moment. She looks at Abby as if she is asking if it’s okay for her to take of her pants as well. Abby nods and Raven pulls down her pants, and she lets them fall to the floor on top of her other things. “Thank you for letting me stay here,” Raven says as she lies down on the bed with her back turned towards Abby.

 “You don’t need to thank me,” Abby says and pulls the covers over the both of them.

Abby closes her eyes and waits for Raven to fall asleep. She doesn't want her to lay awake by herself in the dark, so Abby listens to Raven's breathing and waits for it to slow down. But as Abby gets more and more sleepy herself the more awake Raven seems to be. She is lying completely still, but her breathing is fast and her body is still shaking slightly.

Abby lies her hand on Raven's back, just between her shoulder blades, and lets her fingers brush over the bare skin. Raven tenses up, but she doesn't move away from Abby's touch or asks her to stop, and after a moment she seems to relax. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Raven asks confused.

“Your nightmare,” Abby whispers quietly. Raven goes quiet and Abby thinks she may have crossed the line. This - Raven lying in her bed - was no more than a girl seeking comfort when she is scared, but talking about it makes the fear real. “It's okay if you don't want to, but it might help.”

Raven turns around, so she is lying on her stomach, facing Abby. Abby lets her hand fall down between them on the mattress. “I don't remember the dream,” she says, “but when I woke up I was just really...” Raven doesn't finish her sentence and her eyes looks everywhere, except at Abby.

“You were really scared,” Abby says.

“And I thought I was somewhere else. That someone would hurt me.”

“Are you afraid of fall asleep?”

Raven nods slowly and a single tear falls from her eye and runs over the bridge of her nose and onto the pillow.

“Close your eyes,” Abby says as she moves closer to Raven, and Raven lets her eyes fall shot. “Feel this.” Abby pushes Raven's shirt up and runs her fingers over the girl's naked back, drawing invisible patterns. This time Raven doesn't tense up, instead she just sighs and moves her head so it lies under Abby's chin.

Abby has never seen Raven like this before – so vulnerable and childlike. She knows it will never happen again, so Abby enjoys the moment and smiles as Raven's breathing starts to slow down.

~*~

The early sunrise shines its light through the window and Marcus blinks his eyes a few times and then covers them with his left hand. The light is never this bright in his own quarters and if it wasn't because Abby loved waking up to a sun filled room, then he would have figured out a way to get her some curtains. He likes the sun as well, but Abby is all the sun he needs – her bright smile and shining eyes that can light up his day no matter how dark it might seems.

Abby is his light and waking up with her like this is already making his day so much better. Abby has her back pressed against his chest and Marcus smiles as he slips his left arm around her upper body to pull her closer. But Marcus smile is quickly replaced by a confused frown when his hand lands on someone arm - and it isn't Abby's. He quickly pulls his hand back and lifts himself up on his elbows, so he can get a look at the other side of the bed.

And there is Raven.

Marcus slowly lets himself fall back down on the bed. When did she get there? He almost wants to wake Abby up and ask her, because has this happened before? It's not that Marcus doesn't like Raven, because he does, but lying in bed, spooning his lover while she is spooning someone else might be a bit too alternative for him.

Marcus gets out of bed and walks over to the table to get his clothes. He's still tired, but he knows that he won't be able to go back to sleep, so there's no point in trying. He gets dressed quickly while he tries not to think about what Raven is doing in the bed. Marcus knows that there is a logical explanation, but right now he's just confused. He will ask Abby about it later or maybe she will even tell him about it herself.

Marcus walks back to the bed to kiss Abby goodbye. When he leans over her to kiss cheek, then he notices that Raven has turned around. She is now lying, so he can see her face and he immediately feels bad for worrying, because area around Raven's eyes are red and swollen and there is dried tear stains on the pillow. She must have had a bad night. Marcus has those himself from time to time, and so does Abby, but they have each other and that makes the bad nights seem less hard.

Raven has no one to turn to. On one to tell that it's over and everything will be okay. No one except Abby, who is now spending most of her time with him.

Marcus sighs and smiles as he kisses Abby on the cheek. He's okay with sharing her with Raven and he's even okay with Raven sleeping in the bed with them when she's is having a bad night. But next time he would like a note or something, so he doesn't unknowingly touch the 19 year-old girl in an inappropriate way.

It could end up getting very weird and awkward real quick!

**Author's Note:**

> Quote at the beginning by Justin Alcala


End file.
